


Drunken Kiss

by scrawnyshrimp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Author can’t belive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Law is too, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Roronoa Zoro, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, called moronoa zoro, that there’s an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnyshrimp/pseuds/scrawnyshrimp
Summary: The idea of Law having low tolerance in alcohol was quite comedic, Zoro wondered how’d he act like. Imagine, Law being all flushed and awkward while mumbling his words, acting all shy, being the complete opposite of his usual self. Better yet, seeing the tired surgeon sob would be hilarious.orZoro finds out something and is utterly terrified of his crush.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Drunken Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i did not mean to make it this long  
> but enjoy

The air was filled with cheers from rowdy drunk pirates, alcohol reeked every corner. A certain straw hat decided to pull a celebration over another peaceful day since relaxation didn’t fit into his vocabulary, his captain decided to finish all the booze with everyone since they’ll be arriving on an island to restock soon. Some refused, as in some Zoro meant the stupid cook refused to let such delicate alcohol go to waste. Nami didn’t agree either, not wanting to spend more money on alcohol when they clearly had enough. But who could deny Luffy’s shenanigans? Hours ago they were disagreeing and now the Straw Hat crew were drunk off their ass with a bonus guest, Trafalgar Law.

The green haired snuck a glance at everyone while taking a sip from his cup, not expecting much from them getting drunk. It’s the same old, but Zoro wouldn’t change a thing. No matter how stupid it looked when Luffy stuffed chop sticks into his mouth and nose, you’d always get a good laugh from it. Chopper followed along with their stupidity, somehow adding a spice of cuteness into it. Zoro snuck a glance at the girls, Nami, as expected, was sober since alcohol had little effect on her just like himself.. Robin only drank a little, refusing to show shame like the rest of the men. A thought popped into Zoro’s head when he noticed someone was missing from the scene.

Zoro wondered if Law could even get drunk, with that grumpy serious mood he always pulls it probably was impossible to see the moody captain embarrass himself. The idea of Law having low tolerance in alcohol was quite comedic, Zoro wondered how’d he act like. Imagine, Law being all flushed and awkward while mumbling his words, acting all shy, being the complete opposite of his usual self. Better yet, seeing the tired surgeon sob would be hilarious. Zoro shook his head, even if those sights would make great blackmail, he knew it’d be impossible for Law to act like that.

“Ahhh! Luffy!”

“BBBHBHBHBHBHBHB!!”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full! You’ll choke stupid!”

Usopp had his arm over Luffy, aggressively patting on his back. “Luffy! This reminds me of that time where I was thrown into the sea by the great magical beast. I was choking like you!”

“Really?!” Chopper’s eyes sparked sparkles.

“And...I won…! Let’s sing to celebrate my victory!”

“Yea!”

Zoro closed his eyes, silently adoring how he’ll cherish these moments later on. But the sharp eerie feeling in the air wouldn’t leave, where was Law? Minutes ago he was having alcohol forced down his throat by his crew despite the protests, and now the raven haired suddenly disappears. Perhaps Law has been shamed enough for tonight, after all he allowed himself to swallow several cups of rum without consent. He was about to stand up and go search for him but a cold hand on his shoulder stopped him from moving. The sudden touch sent shivers down his spine.

A face pressed down onto his shoulder, taking in his scent. Zoro flustered at the sudden attention and tried to turn around but a pair of arms hugged him, cradling him as his back touched someone. “Zoro-ya.” A husky low voice muttered into his left ear and dear god Zoro became red and sweaty. He wanted to yank Law off him, but his gut and heart cried no. Law’s hands wandered a bit further, sliding his tattooed fingers across his stomach before it went a little higher. The three golden bars on his ear were bitten and tugged. Thank whoever was up there that Zoro decided to sit far away from everyone, but that doesn’t mean that they won’t be caught.

“Torao...what are you d—“ Zoro was abruptly cut off when Law’s hands decided to grope his...upper chest. And he thought it was impossible to get even more redder. His body trembled at the sudden attack, was Law drunk? Could it be true that Law actually has low tolerance in alcohol? No, that’s impossible since he was always so serious and concentrated. Zoro thought he knew quite a lot about Law, he hated bread, definitely hot, and always looked hot when he was planning inside his head. Wait...did he say hot?

“You’re easy to fluster.” Law growled, leaning forward and grabbing Zoro’s face with one hand to look at him. Zoro got a better view of his face. His cheeks were tinted with red, eyes glazed with a beautiful color of yellow. Those lips were very kissable from this view, Zoro couldn’t take it anymore and tried to look away, his face heating even more per second. “You’re lost at words too… I think I like this side of you…” Law licked his lips. He slowly leaned in, his other hand traveling to Zoro’s mossy hair. All of Zoro’s thoughts and nerves finally decided to get back together, snapping out of shock. Zoro quickly placed his hand in front of Law’s mouth, blocking him so that they won’t kiss.

He felt at loss when he did that, wanting to kiss probably the most handsome person on this ship but then deciding to not take the chance. But he never expected for Law to come to him, Zoro didn’t think he’d even had a chance with him. “You’re…” Zoro frowned. “You’re drunk.” He made an excuse even if he did want to kiss Law. Just not like this, sure Zoro thought that making out with Law drunk would be so breathtaking. Yet, his mind tells him that he shouldn’t kiss him while he’s drunk, and for once Zoro listened to his head. He never expected Law to be so  _ touchy _ and  _ flirty _ when he was this messed up from drinking, especially to Zoro out of all the people.

Zoro stood up but his hand was dragged by Law, when he turned to look at him his heart felt as if it were stabbed with a dagger. Law’s eyes were filled with worry, they looked so unsure and scared, Zoro had never seen Law like this and damn did it hurt. For a moment Zoro thinks that Law is sober, but taking another look at his flushed face and hazy eyes he was positive that Law had to be drunk. He’d definitely forget everything tomorrow just like everyone else, Zoro slipped his hands away before walking off, guilt settled into his stomach. Law leaned up and took a look at Zoro before tipping his hat over his eyes, clenching his sword.

Nami pouted at the sight of the two, feeling their depressed aura even if they were far away. “When will those two lovebirds stop playing hooky already?”

Robin giggled at her comment, taking a look at the other captain before looking back at their swordsman, a soft smile remained on her face. She already knew that from the beginning she had no need to worry. “Don’t worry, I think both of their useless pining will end tomorrow. Our kenshi may be stupid, but he’s not that stupid to leave it off there.”

The orange haired girl turned around and finished her cup. “You’re right.” She smirked before asking for another cup of alcohol, to which Sanji happily replied.

—-

Law had a massive headache when he woke up, his head was killing him and the sun shining in his eyes made him want to give up. What the hell happened yesterday? He tilted his head upwards and saw that everyone was lively as usual. How the hell can they be so energetic after being so insane last night? All Law could gather up from yesterday was that someone held him down while straw hat-ya pouted liquor into his mouth, he ran away from the scene and then everything just became fuzz. Law stood up and fixed his hat, from what he learned, Nami and Zoro don't seem to get that drunk easily. He frowned at the thought of them easily drinking dozens of cups without getting drunk, whereas he could only manage a few. It was unhealthy for Zoro to be drinking that crazy too.

He walked over to the navigator, catching her attention. “Nami-ya.” He clears his throat. “Do you happen to remember what happened last night?” Nami turned away and gave off an eerie smile that made Law feel awkward. She turned around and acted dumbfounded.

“I went to bed early. Everyone was pretty loud, don’t know about you though.”

Law stared at her for a moment, a simple lie. Did he do something terribly embarrassing last night? Something that would ruin his reputation that he built up? He squints his eyes at her before walking away to another person. Nico-ya was smart enough to not get drunk herself, so she had to know what happened last night. He spots Nico-ya sitting down and eating some sandwiches, he feels disgusted at the sight of bread and decides to keep his distance. “Nico-ya.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember what I did last night?” Law decides to emphasize on himself, after hearing Nami's response he becomes suspicious. The black haired woman looks lost in thoughts for a moment before shrugging as well.

“I went to sleep early.”

Same excuse as the other woman, it made Law scoff internally, he didn’t want to do it out loud since he already probably has made a fool out of himself from last night. His last resort would be Zoro-ya, surely he’ll tell him the truth, he walked away hearing Nico-ya giggle behind him. Tony-ya happened to be in front of him while he was walking, the small dog racoon ran into him accidentally. “Tony-ya.”

“Torao! Sorry!” Tony-ya rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s fine.” Law muttered before crouching down to his level. He thinks for a moment, would Tony-ya lie to him? It’s possible that those who were drunk could remember what happened yesterday, if he did anything horrifying yesterday it’s most likely that Tony-ya would’ve been told by the girls to not say anything. Straw hat-ya would be another case, he’d ask him next. But he was still wary about Tony-ya’s case, would he lie? Or would his kind heart take pity on Law? Either way, Law had a trump card. “You know...coming from a surgeon, I’m fascinated by your skills.”

Chopper blinked before flustering a bright pink and doing a silly dance. “Stupid! You’re just lying, what kind of lie is that Torao?” He danced around, noises of pure happiness slipping out of his mouth.

“Say, Tony-ya, do you remember anything from last night?”

“Uh…” Tony-ya stopped dancing and tilted his head before shamefully looking down at Law’s shoes. “No...sorry, I don’t really remember anything either…”

Law sighs. “That’s fine.” He stood up and walked away from Tony-ya. It seems that those who were drunk seem to have forgotten what happened yesterday, leaving only one person to ask, Zoro-ya. He was a blockhead like Luffy and seemed to not take any hints so it’s most likely that he’ll tell him what happened. After wandering around for a few minutes, he spots a green haired person walking around. “Zoro-ya.” Law speaks, voice steady and firm. It makes Zoro-ya stop and open his eyes wide.

“Huh?” Zoro-ya turns around and faces him.

“Do you happen to remember anything from last night? Did I do something?” Law frowns, he hopes that he’d at least get an answer. Zoro-ya was his only hope. If anything went wrong, yesterday would always remain a mystery to Law, and he didn’t like the idea of that. Zoro-ya mutters something to himself quietly. “What was that?” Law questioned. The tension grew when Zoro-ya decides to walk towards him, Law thinks he felt a deadly aura coming from the other, yet it instead feels way different from that. Warm hands cupped his face and dragged him down, his lips touching another pair of lips that belonged to...Zoro-ya.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt forever for Law, well at least he wanted it to last forever. Disappointment spread through Law when Zoro-ya finally decided to let go. “You tried to kiss me last night.” Zoro-ya plainly says. Law felt his heart skip a beat. “I like you Torao. Ever since the beginning, I really loved you, but were you just drunk or do you like me too?” He heard the hurt and fear in Zoro-ya’s words despite him remaining calm. Law opened his mouth and closed it, Zoro-ya likes him back? For some reason, he wants to laugh at all the times he thought that Zoro-ya didn’t like him and the times where he made up a plan just in case his confession fails. Law wants to just laugh at the love letters he thought about writing and how he’d thought of a plan to make Zoro-ya love him back.

He wants to laugh and let it all out, those days and seconds of unnecessary pining and yearning, Law didn’t need a reason to be loved by Zoro-ha because he already was loved by him. Instead of wording his feelings out, he tilts his head and kisses Zoro-ya. For once, his actions were better than his words because he’d probably mumble out for a long time about his feelings until it bore Zoro-ya to death. His kiss was happily responded back with another kiss, and arms wrapping around his neck. Zoro-ya’s lips were soft, tasted like the sea and sweet alcohol, it quickly became Law’s favorite. They both leaned away to take a breath before kissing again, Law felt Zoro-ya smile against his mouth and he never thought that he could adore Zoro-ya even more than before.

—-

“Finally!” Nami groaned, leaning back from peaking at those two.

“I didn’t expect that to happen!” Usopp gasped in surprise. Luffy chuckled above him and crossed his arms.

“Me neither…” Sanji rubbed his eye to make sure he was seeing things right.

“It seems as if they were meant to be.” Robin softly smiled at the sight.

“They’re adorable, but it doesn’t change the fact that we have to pay…yo-ho-ho-ho…” Brooke whined.

“That’s...super sweet! But this is super sad!” Frankly whispered making Nami grin, she was the best at bets after all.

“I wonder what would happen if Torao were to steal Zoro away from us.” Robin says while keeping her smile, it made everyone freeze and turn towards each other.

“Absolutely not.” Luffy frowns, his hat creating a shadow over his eyes.

“He can’t do that!” Chopper cries, waving his hands around in worry.

“We’ll deal with the death threats later, for now let’s let them just be happy with each other!” Nami gleams at the others, who smiled back. “I think Zoro and Torao deserve it.” She sighs, even if inside her mind she wanted to protect Zoro if Law decided to do anything sketchy. But she has a little faith in him.

“Sanji...I’m hungry…” Luffy pouts.

“I guess I’ll go make something then… so we can celebrate that shitty marimo’s newfound lover.” Sanji walked away, his comment making Luffy grin from ear to ear. “Are we going to tell them that we know?”

Everyone cocks their heads and rests their fingers on their chin, they all make eye contact, already knowing their answer, then Usopp spoke first “Nah… I think it’s better for them to come to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry for being dead for so long!  
> merry christmas and happy New Years  
> im so late but we’ll never speak about that
> 
> the reason i wrote this small fic was because i thought of like yo what if law just becomes daddy when drunk
> 
> again don’t ask  
> im just really starved for more lawzo content
> 
> and sorry for the  
> horrible title  
> if anything i was going to call it drunken smooch
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
